


Understanding

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [21]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I guess it is Crack?, M/M, Makeup Fun, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Kenny, Playful teasing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, please read the author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: ""Any regrets?" I chuckled as I started cleaning away the bright red mono-brow (that I predicted) with a makeup remover on a cotton pad. I still had kept the cleanser from the Stick of Truth game. Sure it was outdated but at least it was doing the job."How did New Kid get a red mono-brow? How did the New Kid get in this situation? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It started with... [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> This is a small gift to a dear friend. I hope you find some parts fun and hilarious :3  
> Not-beta read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. If you found any spelling mistakes/missed words, I would appreciate if you let me know ^^;

It was just a simple question. Emphasis on the 'simple question'. And I did receive a pleasant answer that I originally hadn't expect but... Why was I feeling dread out of a sudden? There was nothing to dread about. It wasn't even anything special. Just a sleepover.

 ** _He's going to see your house..._** I heard a menacing voice inside my head, _**your trashy room, your family. Hell, if dad gets home, Sol might even hear our parents fight. Maybe he will snap out of it and realize he doesn't even like you.**_

Oh, so that's why the sudden feeling of dread was here. What was that thing called again? Inner demons? Voice of doubt? Something along the lines?

Begone, voice of bee-ess, no one likes you. Well, really, jokes on it because one: New Kid has been to my house multiple times while we played both LARP games and just in general; two: Sol has been to my room before; three: he has met my family... no, wait, except Kevin but somehow Kevin knows of New Kid; four: Sol did mention that he heard something much worse happening in the house while he was with Stan. Well, if it wasn't murder, I know what the other 'worse' thing was; five: doesn't make sense since it doesn't explain why he agreed to be my 'someone' then to begin with.

I let out a sigh and I took a sip from a glass of tap water in the kitchen. Mom sat by the table, reading a newspaper that she borrowed from one of the homeless guys. Probably checking for sales or coupons but I doubt there were any left anymore. Kevin sat on a chair not too far from her, clearly daydreaming about something.

"That was a deep sigh. Is everything alright, Ken?" said mom not looking away from the piece of paper, cigarette in between her index and middle fingers. If I counted correctly this was her sixth cig that she was smoking in front of me.

"Can I invited New Kid for a sleepover tonight?"

Mentioning you seemed to get Kevin out of his daydreaming. Of course, I mentally rolled my eyes at that. I guess he would be interested in meeting you in person for the first time.

"I don't see why not," Mom looked at me with a confused expression, like asking for permission to have a sleepover was strange. "You rarely have any friends over. Did you ask the others?"

"Yep," I lied ,"however they had other plans. Stan is going out on a date with Wendy, Kyle is helping Cartman study since he's failing so they said they wouldn't be joining." I'm pretty sure mom saw through my lie (well, partial lie) but didn't say anything. "Told the New Kid to come at around seven."

I looked that clock on the wall. It was nearly five so I would have to wait for another two hours.

"Ok, just clean up your room a bit until New Kid arrives," she smiled and took a drag of her cigarette. Mom really should stop smoking before she gets lung cancer or any other type of it.

Without saying more, I quickly left the kitchen and went directly into my room. As soon as I closed the door, I probably did the most ridiculous happy dance that a 12-year-old could do. Since I didn't want anyone to find out just happy I felt, instead of screaming, I let one of those mental screams inside my head. Internal screams. Though, I was so glad that my parka was hiding most of my face because I really couldn't stop myself from smiling at that moment.

This sleepover is probably going to be the best I had in a while.

\---

As soon as I heard the screeching of the door bell, a happy squeal came outside my room with a 'He's here' following right after. I really need to change the battery of it. It sounded like something from some of the creepy videos on youtube.

I guess, Karen listened in on the conversation in the kitchen and sneaked back into her room without me hearing. Sneaky girl. She would be a good hero if everyone agreed to include the younger kids in the game.

When I left my room, I heard a noise that suspiciously reminded of like getting the wind knocked out of someone. I guess, she hug ran into you, huh?

Mom, Kevin and Karen were already by the door and my suspicion was right when I noticed my sister clinging to you. The light 'please help' looks was just so priceless I had to bite my cheek so that I don't laugh.

"You came," she smiled at you. "Like you promised."

"Karen, let him in," mom said, picking up my sister. Karen pouted a little, unhappy that her hugging moment was interrupted. "I hope you've eaten because we only have Pop-tarts."

You shook your head and gave my mom a relatively big bag with a note on it. Whatever was inside, I could see steam coming from the opening. Mom quickly read the note and took the bag with her free hand.

"It really wasn't necessary but thank you, New Kid," she said with a smile. "Also, please tell your mom that I would like to come over for some tea tomorrow."

Although Kevin was sixteen and nearly reaching mom's height, he hid behind her looking like a shy kid who just met a stranger. I guess, in some way yes but... He looked like he really wanted to say or ask something but didn't dare.

You quickly typed out a message on your phone and nodded. I joined your side and bumped your shoulder to which you gave me squinted look. I know you tried to make it look like it was angry but you bumped back.

"Such glare, much angry," I smiled at you. "Need help with anything to bring into the room?"

You shook your head but tilted your head forward. Yeah, I wanted to go as well. It was starting to become awkward.

\---

I honestly have no idea what sleepovers are like in the country you are from, New Kid, or maybe you never had an actual sleepover but... I really didn't expect us to actually be doing homework. On a Friday night. For Monday.

"I honestly feel like this is some kind of payback for something that I did," I sighed as you once again helped me revise for Geography.

 _Well...It is._ You whispered in my mind, picking up a random card. I dreaded to know which country you picked from the deck. I actually hope it's an easy one.

_It's for that time that I had to lie for you to Mr Kismias about our assignment. You said you would do it on the last day and... you didn't._

I cringed at the memory. I really did forget about it. The assignment wasn't an easy one as well and thank gods you decided to do my part just in case.

_Now tell me what's the capital of..._

However, praise above, divine intervention happened.

"Sol, can I put a flower in your hair?" I heard Karen say, her face peeking from the crack of my door.

Normally I would say that it was a random request, but lately she had been putting flowers in everyone's hair... Even the stray dogs that ran around not too far from home. First hugs, now flowers. Not sure if I should be even more concerned or not.

You quietly sighed and put the card down.

_Got lucky this time._

Instead of writing on a piece of paper, you took out your phone and typed for a moment before pressing one more button. "Sure. You can do a whole makeover for me, if you want to," said a robotic voice. Good old google translate. Just like last time.

"Really? Can I?" You nodded with a smile. Karen did a small happy jump and left the room.

"Well, be prepared to either have the biggest and thickest mono-brow or a joker-like smile," I said, giving you a slightly concerned but amused look. I still couldn't get over how Karen decided to do a Uzumaki inspired circle on my face. It wasn't scary but it was clear that day I had been her canvas. I had to go to school with some of the lines still visible because they didn't come off, and I was scrubbing my face until it got painfully red.

 _Well, you can always fix my make-up, Princess,_ you smiled and winked at me. Ah yes, I did do my make-up for Princess Kenny.

"Huh, didn't think you would be interested in being a drag queen, Sunshine, but alright," I chuckled. "I'm kidding, Karen's decent when it comes to hair. Her hands a bit shaky when it comes to drawing lines like for eyeliner though. Had to fix it for her when she decided it was a good idea to go to school with raccoon eyes."

_It couldn't have-_

"Have been that bad? Oh, my sweet summer child," I chuckled as I moved our homework from the mattress that was my 'bed'. If Karen is bringing her full arsenal of make up, we will need some space.

"Kenny, which colour should I pick?" asked Karen right away, showing me the childish make-up set that I bought her last year. All colours were either pastel or intense dark ones. Either go easy or go hard. However...

"Go with the gold one," I pointed at the intense and pastel yellow eye shadows. "Combine those and add orange. I think that combination will look nice with his bright red lashes..."

It could be that I was imagining things but I could have sworn I heard you gulp.

\---

"Any regrets?" I chuckled as I started cleaning away the bright red mono-brow (that I predicted) with a makeup remover on a cotton pad. I still had kept the cleanser from the Stick of Truth game. Sure it was outdated but at least it was doing the job.

Karen had left a few minutes ago when she realized what time it was. After some good laughs and silly pictures we both started to feel tired. I image you were more tired, Sol, since I knew how heavy this makeup could feel on ones' face.

 _Nope,_ I heard you whisper inside my mind. By how pained it sounded, I wasn't convinced and make me chuckle even more. Well, Karen wasn't very gentle with the brush. For some reason, she thought that if she pressed harder, the colour would be more intense. _I was pretty for that moment._

 _You're always pretty,_ I thought to myself. By how you looked down and to the side, you probably heard that.

Oh no, Timmy is corrupting you. I'll need to learn how to have inner thoughts and not let anyone actually hear them.

"Well, you were in a sense," I smiled, gently removing the fake eyelashes. If they had been red, they wouldn't have clashed with yours when it came colours. "If Picasso saw you. He would say that you're the most beautiful painted person walking in real life."

We both started laughing. I really should make you laugh more. It's a very nice sound. Like crystal or silver bells. But then again, i was nearing midnight, mom and the others were probably already asleep so being loud wasn't a very good idea.

 _You know, I can clean my face myself,_ you raised a hand to take away the cotton pad with the makeup remover from. _I may be tired but not that tired._ As soon as I saw your intentions, I held the cotton above my head, out of your reach.

"And take away all the fun from me? Not letting me take every detail of your beautiful face? Don't dream about it, dude," I put a hand on my heart dramatically.

You were having none of that and tried to reach for it anyway. Although you were now slightly taller than me, you're limbs hadn't caught up to your height. However, there was a certain glint in your eyes. Before I could ask, you leaned into my face.

"I think you missed," I said, finally registering that you placed a kiss on my cheek. Then you did it again. And again. Every time somewhere different. Missing the mark. It took me twelve kisses to realize something. Only then it clicked inside my head what you really were doing.

"No," I took out a clean cotton pad and soaked in makeup removed. I brushed the part where you kissed before and it was stained red.

I stared at you in disbelieve. You devil. You cheeky devil.

 _Yes,_ you smiled. When I looked at your mouth, it was more of it's original colour. Karen had put that bright red lipstick she took away from mom and, of course, most of it was on my face now.

"Well played," I sighed with a smile and clapped. "Well played. You win. But I'll clean the part you actually missed."

\---

Although the situation couldn't get any more hilarious, I still knew there were going to be marks in the morning. Karen did her magic and although we both tried to remove as much makeup as possible there still remained some.

 _Shut up,_ I heard a sleepy mumbling coming from a sleeping bag cocoon with tuffs of red hair sticking out next to me.

"I didn't say anything," I said in a calm voice, trying my best not to start giggling.

 _You're oozing amusement,_ you said, one eye opening before closing it. _Thank you for inviting me though. I had lots of fun, Ken._

"Kevin gave me the idea. I wonder how he knew about you since... think this is the first time you're meeting?"

You went silent. For a moment I thought that maybe you fell asleep and was about to doze off myself but...

_I don't know but I would like to talk to Kevin tomorrow. It seems like he has a block._

"If you're trying to get on my bros good side, you don't have to. It seems he likes you already and he's understanding," I said, smirking when I heard that inner sigh. Yeah, I know, I can be frustrating sometimes. "I think Kevin would appreciate the talk."

I heard you shuffling towards me. Unfortunately, we both had kept my eyes close when your head decided to bonk into mine. We both groaned yet chuckled a bit, with tiny sorries coming from you... I guess, sometimes it's best to laugh away the silly pain.

"Goodnight, dude."

Well, it seems like I was right. This was the best sleepover that I had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter page doesn't exist anymore but if you feel like leaving a small comment or scream at me, you can post it anonymously [here](https://secreto.site/15907853).  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the ["It started with..."](https://archiveofourown.org/series/990624) series. Please give some feedback to let me know how the series is going. ^^  
> Since the next story will start with "V", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
